


bella

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: malex as dads, based onthis fanart
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	bella

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. all mistakes are mine.

“Daddy! Papa!” A voice yelled from outside the bedroom, before the door was slammed open. 

Michael woke up, alarmed, his curls going in different directions. He looked next to him to see Alex blinking up at him, seemingly also woken up by their 4 year old daughter rushing into their room.

“Bella, what did we say about waking us up before 7 am? We set that alarm for you for a reason.” He looked over at his clock, noting it was only 6:35. 

The little girl looked away bashfully, her curls falling out of her ponytail, before walking over to his side of the bed.

Michael smirked down at her, before lifting her up to sit on the bed.

“The sun is up, so I’m up!” She exclaimed, before making herself comfortable on Alex’s chest. 

Alex laughed at the sudden weight on his chest, before he lifted his hands and started tickling her.

“Well the sun doesn’t have an alarm clock like you do!” He poked her in her side and she giggled, trying to maneuver herself so she didn’t hurt his leg. 

“How about papa makes us some breakfast while we rest in here for a bit?” Alex suggested, looking up pleadingly at Michael. Bella noticed the look and mirrored it, the twin set of brown eyes now looking at the man.

“Fine, fine,” Michael laughed, getting up off the bed. He could hear the laughs from his husband and daughter as he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

As he went about getting the breakfast fixings for pancakes, as he knew they were Bella’s favorite, he was brought back to 2 and a half years prior when they first met their daughter.

_“Excuse me?” Michael asked one of the social workers at the group home, “Have you seen my husband?”_

_The women looked at him with a smile, “He’s over there Mr. Guerin, with our latest foster, Bella.” She pointed towards the back of the house, near a playroom for toddlers._

_Michael thanked her and walked away in the direction she pointed in, and hearing whispering and sudden giggles come from the room, walked in. Taking in the sight in front of him, a dopey grin came upon his face._

_Alex was on the floor, his crutches leaning against the wall, with a curly haired little girl in his lap. She was using his good leg to move the car on back and forth and Michael laughed as she got bored doing that and gently whacked Alex in the head with it._

_Alex looked up at his laughter, as did the little girl. Alex rubbed his forehead, as he took the toy from her and placed it in the bin full of toys._

_Michael, seeing Alex struggling to remove Bella from his lap so he could get up himself, picked up Bella. The toddler automatically grabbed at his curls and he laughed, before wincing at her tight hold._

_“We both have curls!” He exclaimed, tickling her as she laughed into his chest. He bounced her in his arms waiting for Alex to get up off the floor. He watched as Alex carefully used the wall and his one crutch for support, mindful of the fact that unless Alex asked for his help, he did not need to step in._

_“She’s asleep,” Alex stated, now using both of his crutches as he took a step forward towards his husband and the precious little cargo he had in his arms._

_“She’s perfect.” Michael whispered, before looking at Alex with a smile on his face. Alex could only match it with his own._

_They were doing this._

“Michael?” Alex’s voice broke Michael from his memories and he noticed that the pancakes he was in the middle of making were very very burnt. 

“Again Papa?” A little voice next to him made him look down to his side. Bella was looking up at him in her purple spaceship pajamas with a look of pity.

Michael looked up to see Alex with his one crutch, staring at him with a look of amusement. 

“It’s okay, you can make another batch,” Bella stated matter of factly, patting him on the leg in support. He choked on a laugh, as Alex choked on his coffee at the gesture.

Their daughter was hilarious. And adorable. 

“How many pancakes do you think you can eat today Miss Bella?” Alex asked, helping her into her booster seat at the table. 

“A lot! So I can grow!” She exclaimed, grabbing her fork and putting it into her hair as if she was combing it. Alex looked on in alarm, before grabbing it from her hand. She looked put out when she noticed she was without any utensils before she shrugged, grabbing the coloring book and crayons that were left on the table from the night before. 

Alex looked up to Michael, “We have to stop showing her The Little Mermaid.”

Michael set the plate of _perfectly made_ chocolate chip pancakes on the table. As he put one on her plate and immediately started cutting it into smaller pieces for her, he looked at his husband with a raised eyebrow.

“Why? It’s her favorite.”

“Michael, she just started trying to comb her curls with her fork.” Alex’s amused, but slightly worried tone made Michael look down at his daughter. She was oblivious to the conversation, trying to still color inside the lines of her coloring book, her tongue sticking out in concentration. 

He just bent down to kiss her on the head, before grabbing a new fork from the drawer for her.

“Thank you for the kisses Papa and the pancakes!” 

“You’re welcome m’lady,” He bowed dramatically, leaving Bella in hysterics and Alex shaking his head.

Michael grabbed himself a cup of coffee, before sitting down at the table, watching his family. Sometimes he couldn’t believe his luck. He was spending the rest of his life with the man he loved more than anything and the daughter that took a spot in their hearts that could never be replaced.

“Daddy, Papa, can we check to see if these pancakes help me grow after we eat?” Bella’s innocent question made the two men look at each other. They seemed to have a silent conversation, before turning back to their daughter. The syrup on her chin was close to dripping onto her pajamas, but Michael quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped her chin. 

“Do you think we should start a height chart for you?” Michael asked, watching as Bella’s face lit up on the prospect, before looking at him in confusion.

“What’s that?” 

“Well your daddy had one when he was a little boy. You just need to stand against the wall, back straight, flat feet on the ground and we’ll mark it off on the wall. We can do it every time you get a growth spurt.”

“What’s a growth ‘purt?” She asked innocently.

Alex spoke up this time, “Growth spurt, Bella,” he laughed. “It’s when you grow taller and taller. Soon enough you may be as tall as your Aunt Isobel.”

“Oh wow! She’s so tall!” She responded, amazed at the prospect, before digging back into her food.

“Well come on then! Eat fast so you can measure me and I can see how tall I am!” She ordered, before clearing her throat, suddenly remembering her manners. “Please!”

“Turn those eyes off Bella. They won’t work on me this time. Now eat,” Michael instructed gently, but firmly, “slowly.” 

Alex looked on, suddenly entertained at the two of them, before turning back to his own food. He caught Bella’s eye beforehand and gave her a wink, which earned him a grin in return.

About twenty minutes later, with breakfast cleared up and Bella’s face and hands clean of all syrup, they walked into the hallway. Michael instructed Bella how to stand up against the wall, and with his pencil and ruler in hand, took down the measurement. Alex stood behind him, using one crutch and Michael’s shoulder for support as he looked on.

Bella turned away from the wall and watched as her Papa measured her height with the ruler before looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“3.4 feet! You’re going to be a giant when you’re older.” She looked at him in shock, before smiling and jumping up and down.

“Yay! I can’t wait to tell Aunt Izzy that I’m going to be as tall as her someday!”

“Now, let’s get dressed. You don’t want to be late for your playdate with your cousins. Uncle Max will read the most boring books to you if we don’t get there on time.” It was an empty threat, but she didn't know that.

“I don’t want that,” Bella mumbled, before running down the hall to her room.

“Are we going to torture her with Max’s choice in literature every time we want her to do something?” Alex asked, amused.

Michael gave him a peck on the lips, “Hey, if it works.” Shrugging, he kissed Alex on the forehead, before he started kissing every part of Alex’s face. As Alex laughed, they heard a yell come from down the hall.

“I can’t find my favorite dress!” Bella stood in the doorway, a frown upon her face. The two men shook their heads, before grabbing each other by the hand and walking down the hall to meet her.

“Duty calls.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!


End file.
